


Trapped

by Baal_is_hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal_is_hot/pseuds/Baal_is_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found him disgusting and she hated him for what he did to her, for what she had to let him do. Still, she could not deny the intense pleasure she felt as he forced himself on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: 
> 
> SG-1, Rosha/Jolinar/Bynarr, dubcon/noncon, she found him disgusting and she hated him for what he did to her, for what she had to let him do. Still, she could not deny the intense pleasure she felt as he forced his big cock brutally into her pussy or ass and fucked her with abandon and no thought for anything but himself. She hated him all the more as she cried out in helpless abandon from the powerful orgasms that he caused. 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains graphic scenes of rape. Real rape is horrible, and this is in no way meant to excuse that. This is fantasy - not reality.

_**"Sleep, Rosha."**_ Jolinar murmured at her host, as she put her to sleep so she would not have to endure what Jolinar knew was coming.

She looked up at Bynarr who approach her with a lecherous grin on his face.

" **Good, I was about to have you sent to me."** He opened his pants, letting his already erect cock spring free. " **I trust you will not fight me this time?"  
**

Jolinar looked at the shaft with a mixture of trepidation and beginning arousal. He was huge - easily the largest she had ever had, and she had been a System Lord, and able to pick who she wanted as her lover. She liked the feeling of being stretched by a huge cock, but this one was almost too large, and the first time he took her she had not been ready. It had hurt, badly.

Knowing she had no choice - and it was better to have his protection, than risking being raped by several of the others - she put on a smile. " **No, of course not.** " She flipped her hair suggestively. " **I look forward to feeling your huge shaft inside me again. I have never experienced anything that could compare to it."**

He grinned, obviously pleased. " **Of course not! I am a rare find!"** He stroked his cock, and it grew impossibly larger and harder. He grabbed hold of Jolinar and pulled her dress over her head in one motion, throwing it aside.

She gasped, both from surprise - and a strong jolt of arousal.

True, she was disgusted and revolted by Bynarr, and she hated having to betray her beloved mates with him, but there was no choice if she wanted to live - and possibly escape and get back to them.

It was also true that Goa'uld were usually quite forceful or even brutal during sex, and the Tok'ra generally much less so. Being born a Goa'uld as she was, she could not deny missing this. Dominating someone turned her on, but so did being dominated - and a bit of pain during sex only enhanced the sensation in her mind.

It was a good thing Rosha was not awake.

Bynarr kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples hard. Jolinar groaned and pushed all thoughts aside, focusing on the moment. She licked her lips and winked at him. She knew this was the only way to survive, and maybe escape - she would take what pleasure she could get as well. Was that so bad?

She wrapped one of her small hands around his huge cock. Her fingers could not reach around it, not even close. It excited her. She pumped him hard, and then leaned down to take him into her mouth, opening wide to accommodate him.

Bynarr groaned as she sucked on the head of his cock, then grabbed her head and thrust forward, forcing his massive shaft down her throat. Jolinar made a strangled sound and felt tears go to her eyes, as he pushed on. She relaxed her throat as well as she could, and controlled the gag reflex, allowing him to push deeper, deeper.

She felt a strong jolt of pleasure as he hit the pleasure spot on her own body, rubbing it through her host's throat. The pleasure built as Bynarr started fucking her mouth in earnest, and soon she was almost delirious from the combination of pleasure and lack of oxygen. Suddenly he pulled out with a groan, and came all over her face and breasts.

" **You are such a good little slut!"** Bynarr grinned, watching as Jolinar whimpered and put a hand down her panties and started rubbing her clit, close to coming. " **But you will stop that _immediately_ \- or I will give you to the Jaffa! You will come on my cock, or not at all!" **

Jolinar stopped with difficulty, almost at the point where she didn't care. She was so aroused that being taken by a gang of Jaffa actually sounded really appealing. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, licking her lips. " **Yes, my Lord."** She looked hungrily at his cock, which was already hardening again. " **May I help you get ready?"** She asked eagerly.

He laughed, hoarsely. " **Not with your mouth, slut. I know how close you were to coming, and I am not ready for that yet. Later you will come, but not now."** He grabbed her arm and pulled her to standing. He pulled off her panties and threw them aside after looking at them briefly. " **Soaked! Why am I not surprised?"**

He took a jar of lubricant and coated his cock, stroking it lovingly until it was at least as hard as before, and just as big. Jolinar looked on with longing, and some fear, suspecting what he would do.

She was proven right when he pushed her down against the nearby bed, face-first, and she felt his rough fingers spread her ass cheeks. Moments later she felt the tip of his cock against her anus. He pushed hard, and started to sink in. She gasped loudly from the pain, which for a moment almost cleared her head of the lust. But only for a moment, and the arousal started returning as his fat cockhead speared her ass, and sank into her.

She breathed deeply and relaxed her ass, grateful for the lubricant he had applied.

" **Damn you are tight!"** Bynarr grunted, and grabbed hold of her hips. He thrust hard, and sank almost half-way in.

Jolinar made a gasp as sharp pain mixed with the pleasure of being stretched so much. Part of her wanted him to stop, part of her to continue, but most of all she wished he was fucking her pussy which felt desperately empty. He thrust into her again, harder this time, sinking deeper. She whimpered. " **Please, fuck my pussy instead!"**

 **"Oh, I will, afterwards!"** He laughed and slapped her ass cheek. He reached around and pulled her up so he could get to her nipples, and took hold of both, pinching them hard as he again thrust into her.

Jolinar groaned, and almost let a hand fall down between her legs so she could get some relief. Noticing, Bynarr instead grabbed both her hands and held them on her back, as he started fucking her ass in earnest.

The pain lessened and the pleasure grew, and Jolinar was soon close to coming. She panted and tried to rub herself against the bed under her, but before she could get off, Bynarr exploded in her ass.

He let go off her. " **Do not dare pleasuring yourself! I shall be back in a moment!"** He warned.

Jolinar made a frustrated whimper and turned and glanced after him as he went to clean his cock. He returned quickly, carrying a jar and something she didn't recognize.

" **You're too aroused and wet now, slut. If I want any proper pleasure from your pussy, I shall have to take precautions."**

**"What do you mean?"**

" **This."** He took a glob from the jar and rubbed it into his semi-hard shaft. It hardened under his touch, and grew even larger than it had before, the width expanding before her disbelieving eyes. " **And this."** He pressed a hypospray against her mound. She felt a tingling. " **You probably wonder what it does. Its effects are twofold. Your pussy will tighten, of course, but it will also make it so you need much more stimulation to come. You will be delirious with lust, but I would be surprised if you come from me fucking you today. If not, I shall be merciful to you and allow a few select friends to fuck you, until you get some relief."  
**

Jolinar felt her pussy tingling, increasing her arousal even more. She whimpered. " **Please just, just fuck me. I need it badly."** She begged, hating herself for it., but she was so horny now that she had no choice.

Bynarr just laughed and grabbed her hips. He flipped her back over so she was face down, and pressed the tip of his massive cock against her tight pussy. " **This will be fantastic!"** He growled, and pushed forward hard, forcing himself into her.

Jolinar yelped from the sudden pain, her pussy having tightened to point where he would not fit without a lot of force. He pulled back a little and pushed forward again, the head popping into her this time.

" **Such wonderful tightness!"** He exclaimed, pulling out and thrusting into her again and again.

After a while Jolinar's pussy began to surrender to his assault, and he slipped in deeper. There was still a lot of pain, but it was all starting to stimulate her greatly again, and the feeling of being stretched like this was driving her crazy with lust. She moaned deeply as he again slammed into her, trying to get a hand down between her legs and rub at her sensitive spot. She had been overstimulated for a long time now, and she badly needed to come.

He pulled all the way out of her and flipped her over on the back, then drove into her again. Jolinar mewled incoherently now. His cock was in her as deeply as it would go, and he was hitting her cervix hard with each stroke. It was one of the things she enjoyed most, and that coupled with his forcefulness meant that she was completely lost in pleasure.

" **Yes!"** She exclaimed. " **More! Harder! Fuck me!"**

Bynarr laughed hoarsely and kept pounding her for almost ten minutes more, before he growled and came hard. Jolinar bucked against him and screamed at the top of her lungs as she exploded in one of the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

He pulled out of her. " **So you came. Unexpected. Unfortunate. Well, tomorrow is another day. Now leave. I want to sleep."**

He pushed the dazed Jolinar out of his bed and pulled up his blankets. He was snoring before Jolinar had managed to pull on her ruined dress and stand on wobbly legs.

As her head cleared, she looked at him with contempt. At least he was asleep now and would leave her alone - for some time. And she had the beginnings of an idea to how she could escape.

Still weak from her orgasm she left the room. It was time to get some sleep, and then she would consider the options.


End file.
